


Bulletproof

by chashkieh



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr: luciferprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashkieh/pseuds/chashkieh
Summary: 1.04 AU: What if Chloe shooting Lucifer had gone as he expected, and not hurt him at all?





	Bulletproof

“Come on, give her a squeeze and we’ll be good to go,” Lucifer goaded, but she’s obviously hesitant.  
  
“No,”  
  
“Just shoot me, Detective. Please! Because maybe you’d finally,” A shot rang out that he stopped for a moment to look at his ruined trousers; and maybe out of sheer surprise. Surprised that she listened to him again.

“Good for you!” Chloe with her mouth agape, slowly lowered her weapon. “See? Hardly hurts,”

“I can’t believe…How?”

Lucifer shrugged, “I already told you, Detective. So shall we get a move on? Or has your views changed, now that you finally believe me?”

The Detective shook her head, it was apparent she’s having trouble wrapping her head around this revelation.

She considered a blank bullet – but that couldn’t be. She knew the difference between a live and a blank; that and she loaded the pistol clip herself.

Maybe she missed; but again, that was ridiculous. She could clearly see the deformed bullet on the ground right next to him.

Maybe he had something on his leg, but once more, would any type of bulletproof material fit in that skinny pants?

“Oh, Detective Decker, please don’t lose your head now,”

Chloe almost snapped to attention and finally noticed the other officers had already stormed the place.

“And lower that gun, will you? It would definitely not look good on your already _stunning_ reputation as it were, if you shoot me,” He paused slightly and whispered “again,” then continued “…in front of your brothers in blue,”

When had she raised her weapon?

“Have another go at me when we’re alone, alright? You know where to find me,”

Just like that, he had slipped out of the warehouse with the officers barely giving him a second glance.

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting it here from my tumblr account ;)


End file.
